A transition piece, which is a component of a gas turbine combustion chamber, generally has a shape that connects a cylindrical liner and a turbine passage that is an annular passage. Moreover, a flow sleeve is arranged around the transition piece to form a passage for inducing discharged air from a compressor to the liner between an outer surface of the transition piece and the flow sleeve.
This flow sleeve has a structure to house the complex transition piece, so that it often employs a structure in which a tie piece is welded to joint faces of half-section structures to join the half-section structures together. Moreover, in the combustion chamber of the gas turbine, a small vibration may be involved at the time of combustion. Therefore, it is desirable to optimize the shape of the tie piece because fatigue damage may be produced at a welded portion due to the vibration. Examples of the tie piece structure generally include a band-plate-shaped tie piece having a recess at the end portion thereof that is irregularly different in the width as is disclosed in JP 2007-285692, and a rectangular-plate-shaped tie piece which has a recess separately provided.
However, it is conceivable that the technique in JP 2007-285692 needs a more effective anti-vibration structure because the structure disclosed in JP 2007-285692 may be insufficient when future increases in the pressure ratio and output are taken into consideration.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gas turbine combustion chamber including a flow sleeve structure with an improved anti-vibration performance.